


I Love You Beary Much

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (That make no sense), Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Pet Names, Puzzles, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a decapitated bear appears in Sherlock's flat, there is only one person it could have come from. The question is, what is it doing there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Beary Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with someone i met on Omegle last May and wrote a Sheriarty Fanfic - We lost contact and didn't get to finish it but i've finished it and edited it so it can be used for AO3. But of course half of this is all down to her - i don't know her name but she wrote the Sherlock part. If she does read this though, please comment with her name so i can credit you properly. 
> 
> So yeah, this is pretty old work but i hope you like it anyway.

_James, why is there stuffing from a bear all around my room? And what is the head of one doing on my bed? SH_

Happy anniversary my dear, did you like your present? - JM

_Anniversary of what? SH_

You didn't remember? I'm hurt, honey. It's the eleventh anniversary since our first case together. - JM 

_And you decided to completely destroy a bear in celebration of that? I'm surprised you didn't do more. SH_

Oh, i did. One of your pets may be stopping by tomorrow to tell you all about your surprise. ;) No, no, no, the bear is a hint to what's to come. I was feeling generous. I wonder what your mind can deduce from that. – JM

_Well, ripped with a knife no doubt, same deepness on the apple you had carved your message in. Stuffing ripped out of the chest, referring to your burning statement back at the pool... and that's all I've got so far. SH_

Good! Oh Sherlock, i do love to watch you dance for me. You have been attentive haven't you? Aren't i a lucky boy? ;) – JM

_Very lucky, not many people make me think like you do. So, is your messenger just going to knock on the door? SH_

Was that.. It was! A compliment? My, you are in a good mood, aren't you? My messenger? Do you think so little of me? It's a special night, my dear. You're going to be treated to the genuine article. But who said anything about doors? Doors are ever so dull. Not adventurous at all. – JM

_Wonderful mood. Eleventh anniversary since I discovered the psychopath they call Jim Moriarty. No doors? Knowing you, you'd jump out of my closet. I trust you'll keep it interesting, and you'll disappoint me if you don't. SH_

Luckily i'm not that predictable my dear. Your closet? This isn't a teenage horror film sweetheart. ;) Oh, i'd never want to disappoint you Sherly. – JM

_Shame. You'd be the perfect monster for one. Do try to not threaten John this time, would you? It's our anniversary, not his. SH_

As would you.. ;) Oooh, i guess so since you asked so nicely. I don't like playing with your pets anyway, i was just truly desperate last time. Talking of your pet.. Where is he tonight? I heard he left you all on your own. Poor Sherly. - JM 

_He is out with his date, probably in her bed right about now. I believe it's a fortunate thing though. I don't always need him around, you know. I have worked alone more than I've worked with John. SH_

Oh love, is that code for 'The coast is clear, you can come around'? ;) – JM

_If you'd like to think of it that way. Though, your mind is a bit demented, is it not? SH_

I can always leave you alone to your boredom, if i'm reading the signals wrong, due to my 'demented' mind. How would you like that? – JM

_I'm not too thrilled with that idea. I'd hate to have to go back to my experiments. SH_

Don't think you can fool me honey, i know what you get when you lie on the couch like that. You don't move for anyone. Except, perhaps me. ;) – JM

_Looking at me through your cameras again? I'll continue to lay on the couch until given a reason to get up. So, go ahead. Try me. SH_

Perhaps i just know how predictable you are. How do you know that you have no reason to get up, if you don't get up and investigate, Mr Detective? Oh love, you know how i can't resist a challenge. – JM

_Predictable, hmm? Nothing to investigate, at the moment. I've already deduced the bear you left, and I cannot solve the case if you don't give me some sort of riddle. I know you cannot resist the challenge, so that's why I'm goading you onto it. SH_

Are you up for a little game of hide and seek, sexy? ;) – JM

_Might as well. I take it you'll be an.. interesting hider. SH_

Who said anything about me hiding, dearest? I'm just the prize, if you win this elaborate little game. I set it all up just for you.. You know how i love to spoil you. - JM

_Oh, the prize, wonderful. I'm thrilled. I suppose it's around the flat somewhere? Somewhere I'd never think to look. SH_

Dearest, flattery will get you everywhere. ;) The game is contained to the flat, just for tonight. I'm being such a good boy. I hope i get well rewarded later. ;) – JM

_Ah, well, I'm impressed. You've kept everyone except me and you out of it and you've contained it to the flat. Amazing. Does this bear indicate where you've hid it? SH_

Well, it is our special night. Tonight is just about me and you. I'll give you a hint.. Take a closer look at the bear. You dismissed to fast, in your arrogance. xx – JM

_Arrogance? Not nearly as bad as yours. A recording. Is it actually your voice this time? It is, and you given me the next hint. Is eleven a special number to you? SH_

Is it really arrogance though, when i'm right? It is, today. – JM

_You were not right, I saw that clue before anything else. If we're refrained to the flat, does that mean my prize will come to me? SH_

Then why didn't you mention it? You're not fooling anyone, dearest. Getting eager are we? Not that i blame you. ;) – JM

_I don't always mention the things I see. I'm not trying to fool you. I think that since I'm winning this game, I should get my prize brought to me. SH_

Don't worry, i'll be delivered gift-wrapped with a ribbon bow. Maybe you can unwrap me. ;) - JM

_You'd like that if I did, wouldn't you? SH_

You know me so well, though i'm sure you'd like it more. ;) But you don't get to unwrap me until you win the game. And you know, patience is not my strongest asset. - JM

_I am working on that now. I think you've gone the extra mile for this one, haven't you? The prize better be worth it, because I understand your message now. SH_

Perhaps, after all, it is a special occasion. Oh, i am worth it honey. Oh, do you know? Care to clarify? - JM

_Flattering. The bear had letters carved into it, obviously indicating you'd managed to get the recorder into my bed in ways I don't want to know how. Recorder was a riddle and you'll be showing up at 11:42, motives unknown, and apparently you'll be wearing a ribbon. SH_

Well, someone is on fine form tonight. Trying to impress me? But 'For motives unknown'? Sherly, honey, not even you can be that oblivious. I can show up in just a ribbon if you want, though i think you've always had a thing for my suits. - JM

_Oh, is that what you think? I'm asexual, James, you know this. Unless you think your charm is enough to change my view of things. SH_

Is that so Sherly? Honey, give me a night with you and i could change your views on everything. – JM

_Think so? Quite an amount of confidence you've got. SH_

It's one of my winning personality traits, don't you think? – JM

_Definitely. Hardly stands up to the other traits you have. It's 11:40, Jim. Known for being late? SH_

Only fashionably, my dear. Is the Great Detective getting impatient? I'll put your mind at ease - I'm here. - JM

 

Sherlock glanced up after reading the message, eyebrows raised. He didn't see him, and he didn't hear him, so he was somewhat wondering if Jim was lying.

Jim grinned, as he gently lowered the window to Sherlock's bedroom. He made sure it made no noise as it closed. He creeped across the room to Sherlock's double bed, before sitting cross-legged in the middle of it, phone in hand. The only light in the room was the moon, through the window and the artificial lights of a lamp, peep through the cracks underneath the door. Jim pressed a button on his phone illuminating his face, and the top of his suit. He quickly tapped in a message before pressing send - "Am i a good enough reason to get up? ;) - JM"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the text. He got up, sliding his phone into his pocket. How would Jim get in- windows. Where was the recorder? Bed. Easy. He went to his room, seeing the criminal sitting on his bed. "I suppose you are."

As the bedroom door opened, light illuminated Jim. "Like i said earlier Sherly, flattery will get you absolutely everywhere." He replied, winking at the detective. Sherlock stood in front of the light by the doorway, his body a silhouette, with only his prominent facial features catching the light, along with his eyes, that radiated a magnificent blue. 

"Sorry i'm late Honey, traffic was hell - Your brother must have started another war." Jim added, raising an eyebrow.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow in response, shutting the door behind himself, leaving them with only the light of the stars and moon. "My brother is always starting things. Probably trying to stop you from getting to me, but you've done it anyways."

Jim did an over-exaggerated pout, like the show man he is, before replying, "You're brother's no fun." He then looked thoughtful, shadows casting over his face. "It's not like your brother would ever be able to stop me doing what i want." He added, almost as an afterthought. He then turned back to Sherlock and gave him his 'cat got the cream' grin.

"Happy anniversary dear.”

A smirk slid across the detectives face, his blue eyes locking with Jim’s. 

“Happy anniversary Jim.”


End file.
